


Call my name again

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin和padme已婚, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Multi Universe, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Parallel Universe, Protective Darth Vader, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Time Skips, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, obi-wan和徒弟Anakin, vader带徒弟小王, 平行宇宙, 时空错乱, 时间在ep2之后
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 时间线在ep2之后，克隆人战争刚刚开始，Anakin刚刚跟Padme结婚。jedi委员会突然感受到原力怪异的波动，他们认为是Anakin身上出现了巨大的黑暗面，Vader带着自己年轻的学徒obiwan突然出现在这个时间点。想在Anakin身上得到感情回应的小王，想要让Obiwan承认深爱自己的Vader，事情真的会像他们想象的那样发展嘛。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

一切，简直像是在梦中发生的，Obiwan躺在自己的房间里，意识模糊的好像在水雾中，他听见自己的声音，但沙哑细小的十分不确定。

浓密的睫毛抖动了两下，在猛然张开的一瞬间，他终于听见自己大喊出来。

“Master——”

有人回答了他，又一个声音，低沉，缓慢，带着粗重的呼吸。

头疼，耳鸣，天昏地暗的恶心，Obiwan痛苦的挣扎，翻身滚下床，摔倒在地板上，原力温暖坚硬的骨骼突然从他身体里消失。没有预兆，没有流动，甚至来不及抓住一些下意识的感应，只是突然的随着一声清脆的破碎声。

他再也感应不到原力。

Obiwan不知道自己趴在地上昏迷了多久，当他爬起来的时候，又似乎没有任何异样，只是听见通讯器在滴滴作响。

好像真的是一场梦，他抬起手，试着用原力抓过桌面上的通讯器。很轻易，那个银灰色的小东西就到了他手中，寻常，平静，就像他的原力一样，依旧温暖镇定。但好像周围的一切又变得，复杂诡异。

沉默，压抑，圣殿的大厅里充满了凝重严肃的气氛。

许多面色苍白的Jedi武士，站在大厅里小心警惕的四下张望。Obiwan觉得有些奇怪，他认真的观察着这些或熟悉或陌生的面孔，不由得皱起眉。

“奇怪，确实是的。恐惧，并不需要。”Yoda大师说道。

“这究竟是怎么回事？”Obiwan环视了一圈，很显然所有人都感觉到了原力的异样。

“目前还不清楚，只是在原力出现短暂的波动后，这件事情就发生了。”Windu摇头，虽然他并没有Yoda大师那么强烈的感应，但那种突然出现的黑暗太过强大阴冷，让人很难忽略。

“他像是突然出现。”Shaak说道，大家都对这种异样表现出来极大的担忧。

一个突然出现的西斯，带着极其强大的黑暗力量，他的原力简直就像——

所有人的目光都投向了Obiwan。

而Obiwan则皱眉回望了一圈，他试图从大师们脸上得到更多的信息来解答自己的疑惑，但很显然他失败了。

“很抱歉，但我想我需要更多解释。”

Windu怪异的看着他，“你感觉不到嘛，Obiwan。原力中，充满了黑暗。”

“嗯。”Yoda点头，“突然出现，一个强大的西斯。令人震惊，他的原力。”

“Dooku的话，难道是真的？”Obiwan大为惊讶，他没想到这竟然真的不是骗局。

那些熟悉的面孔严肃而疑惑的看着他，让Obiwan有些不知所措。

“不，”Windu摇头，他还是决定直言不讳的告诉Obiwan他们的怀疑，“你一定也有所感觉，Obiwan。”

并没有。Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，因为迷惑不解而双眸暗淡。

“那很像是Skywalker，你的徒弟。”

Anakin醒来的时候，觉得后脑一阵钝痛，他用手揉了揉却难以缓解那种深入骨髓的痛楚。四肢麻木乏力，似乎被烈火焚烧一般带着粗粝的刺痛。

原力在他周围眩晕般的打转，一种熟悉的感觉在慢慢靠近，轻柔，灵动，夹杂着一些并不清晰的好奇。

“Master。”他小声叫道，企图撑着身子从床板上爬起来，但撕裂般的疼痛让他咬着牙又倒了下去。

耳边是风狂热的呼啸，呼吸被炙热稀薄的空气抑制在鼻腔里，沉重的四肢无法移动，Anakin瘫在床上，用尽力气却只能作出极小幅度的挣扎。

意识在挣扎，撞击，好像被外界来临的暴雨反复击打。死亡的恐惧和无法呼吸的痛苦，让他被囚禁在黑暗的世界里，越陷越深，无法逃避，冰冷刺骨的痛觉顺着他的脚踝，慢慢蔓延，爬行，穿越过脊柱进入他的脑海里。

Master——，Master，他在原力的纽带中大声呼唤，剧烈的喘息。

救我，救我——，Master。

那种恐惧，那些缠绕这他的黑雾，一点一点拽着他的身体，离开温暖光明的世界，完全的堕入到深渊里。那些支撑他的信念在消失，Anakin的心剧烈跳动，却无法穿越灭顶的恐惧和愤怒。

一切都盘旋的坠毁，武士团，共和国，黑色的烟雾同燃烧的火焰，将一切在他脑海里扭曲。他听到Padme的哀求，我爱你，我爱你，我爱过你。

为什么会这样？这是不是又是荒诞的梦境。不要，不要，他不要离开Obiwan。

救我，Master，我不要——

“啪”一个清脆的巴掌声后，Anakin猛的从床上弹了起来，他突然睁开的眼睛将身边的人吓了一跳。

那个娇小的身影跳开了一点，歪头认真的打量他。

“你竟然还活着。”

Anakin的眼睛渐渐恢复，他下意识的摸向腰间，可却空空如也。

“在找这个嘛？”蓝色的等离子束亮起来，架在了他的脖子上。Anakin呆滞住了，并不是没有能力制服这个少年，而是他被眼前的一幕震惊了。

这个有着柔软金发的少年，张了一长非常美丽的脸，他浓密的睫毛，绒毛般柔软的眼眉，淡蓝色的眼睛，甚至讥讽时嘴角弯曲的弧度，都像极了记忆里的一个人。

“Master？！”

小Obiwan得意的扬起下巴，露出一种骄傲自负的笑容，从抖动的睫毛下轻蔑的看着Anakin。“很懂得审时度势，但这今天救不了你Jedi。”

他看着Jedi学徒的脸，心里总觉得有些拨乱般的跳动。无可否认，Anakin十分英俊，年轻，健壮，血气方刚，他就像是刚刚成年的小动物，带着一种介于青涩和成熟之间的味道，让Obiwan不自觉的有些发热。

手里的光剑，慢慢下移，精准轻盈的避开了对肉体的伤害，挑开了黑色的腰带。

Obiwan觉得自己的身体在燃烧，每一个动作都不自然的僵硬。这个少年，比那个人瘦弱一些，比他更年轻，更纯洁，但他们好像，说不出来是哪里，可他们就是好相似。

我可能疯了。小Obiwan没有察觉的时候，已经跨上了Anakin腰，他低头认真的看着Jedi学徒慢慢凸起的尴尬，感觉到那些不合时宜的情欲并不单单属于自己。

Obiwan笑了，他扬起头，让半长的金发向脸侧滑落，那双动人魅惑的眸子里充满了火辣激情和渴望。

“我改变注意了。来吧，陪我——”他突然扔掉了手里的光剑，抱着Anakin的脖子将人扑倒在床上。

这样的亲昵和暧昧让Anakin惊慌又尴尬，他此刻更是羞耻的想死，一个刚刚宣誓结婚的人，竟然只是被人抱了一下就会发情。强烈的道德谴责，和对Padme背叛的愧疚，让他的头脑发晕。

“滚开！你这个疯子！”他怒吼道，想要伸手用原力推开身上的人，可好像面对那张像极了Obiwan的脸，又觉得浑身无力的酸软，没有办法真的伤害他。

“不要，”小Obiwan倔强的大叫，他伸手掐住了Anakin的脖子，对着他的嘴唇吻了下去。

Anakin完全僵硬，目光呆滞的看着吮吸自己的嘴唇的人。Obiwan闭着眼，陶醉，小心，柔软娇嫩的舌尖，带着一点甜味碰触到了他的牙齿，舌头，顺着打开的口腔，玩弄般的舔舐敏感的上颚。

“唔……，嗯”

他实在太像了，尤其是在他安静下来的时候，温柔优雅，沉醉中带着虔诚。那双淡蓝色的眸子张开了，睫毛轻轻颤动，柔情，信赖，混着深深的迷恋。

“Master”Obiwan抱着他的脖子，在亲吻间用喉咙轻轻呜咽，他柔软的小腹在Anakin已经勃起的下体上磨蹭，那只不安分的小手，顺着解开的衣服抚摸着坚硬结实的腹肌。一股无名的火焰顺着他的下体燃烧到耳后，Anakin只觉得耳朵红的发热，无论如何咬牙也克制不住这样奇怪羞耻的欲望，那是Obiwan的脸，可却让他可恶的阴茎越来越硬。

小Obiwan不难感受到这样的反应，他满意的笑出声，柔软细腻的指尖慢慢向下，在禁忌的范围内探索，撸动，握着少年滚烫坚硬的性器，来回玩弄抚摸。

“性爱是很愉快的事，真不明白Jedi为什么要禁止它。”Obiwan抬起头，用迷离火热的目光仰望着Anakin，红艳的嘴唇翘起一点，俏皮，狡猾，让人想要揉捏欺凌的美丽。他缓缓的拉开自己的衣襟，将雪白的胸脯，肩膀，剥离出来，柔软，微凉，带着香甜清爽的气息。让Anakin僵硬的别不开眼睛。

“你想要我的。”Obiwan抓着他的手，放在自己的胸前，当指尖不经意划过乳头时，发出一声做作故意的呻吟。

“让我满意，我就让Master放过你。”

当Obiwan歪着头迷醉的抚摸着他的侧脸，再次亲吻上来的时候，Anakin不太确定自己究竟有没有反抗或是躲避。

甚至他可能，伸出了手回应。

不是他的错，这不能算是出轨，根本不可能有人长得如此像Master。他的味道，他的身体，他那种柔媚温暖的气息，Obiwan，Obiwan不可能。

我在做梦，这一定是梦境。梦里的一切，都不受到现实的约束和谴责，就像在许多年前，他在梦中抱着金发的男人，可以亲吻，可以触摸，可以把他抱在怀里感受那种虚假的温情和爱意。Anakin自欺欺人般的闭上眼睛，抱紧了怀里柔嫩饱满的身体，他的舌头主动跟随着甜美的味道，享受这种缠绵悱恻的互相索取。

“Obiwan——”

两人湿热急切的缠绵很快被打碎，一声低沉的呼唤将Obiwan唤醒，他惊讶的抬起头，触电般的离开了Anakin的身体。

那种嫌弃感觉，好像甩开了粘在身上的鼻涕。

“算你走运。”小Obiwan飞快的整理自己的衣襟，低声说道。他捡起Anakin的光剑，匆匆忙忙的抓起地上的靴子，回手用原力关上房门。

Anakin这才意识到，自己被关在这个货船的备用仓库里，“嘿！放我出去！”他愤怒的大喊道，拳头用力的击打着门板。

小Obiwan轻盈的转了个身，甩动他柔软的长发，对Anakin做了个鬼脸。

“我可没有说过要放了你的。”

“Master”

走进操作室的时候，Obiwan已经穿好了衣服，他顺从规矩低着头，略带讨好的叫了一声。

“你去哪里了？”那个沉闷的呼吸声问道。

“到处看看，这里还有没有其他人。”Obiwan有些紧张的转了两下眼睛，他其实并不擅长说谎。

Vader回头，隔着面具也能感受到那种戳穿灵魂的审视。Obiwan屏住了呼吸，听着耳边那粗重低沉的呼吸，心惊胆战的等待他的回应。

“不要乱跑。”他最终还是没有继续问下去。

小Obiwan轻轻松了口气，没有受到批评，他的胆子大了一点，走进一步，站在Vader身边看着飞船的导航仪。

“Master，我们接下来要怎么办？”

Vader并没有回答他，但Obiwan似乎感觉到他的呼吸变慢了一些。

长到不恼烦的等待后，Obiwan站的有些疲惫，他趴在Master的肩膀上，无聊的打了个哈欠。

“我需要见一个人。”

Vader突然回答道，把困意迷离的小人吓了一跳。Obiwan站起来，惊讶的看着Master的手放在头盔下，那个漆黑冰冷的面具，缓缓摘了下来。

与想象中不同，他并没有看到一些骇人离奇的怪物，但却更加令人恐慌，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛看着Vader，过度的惊讶和恐惧让他差点撞倒在台阶上。

棕色的发卷，阴沉的眼眶，精瘦硬朗的轮廓，他很英俊，很年轻，很像那个被自己关在仓库的人。

除了眼睛上那道暗红色的疤痕，根本就是一模一样！Obiwan捂住了嘴，一点声音也不敢发出来。

“你留在飞船上。”Vader只是斜了一眼Obiwan，继续盯着操作屏。

“Master，我想——”Obiwan急忙小声反驳。

但Vader抬起手，阻止了他继续说下去。

他低下头，气恼的看着Vader的背影，咬着牙，眨眨眼睛，将那种说不出的酸楚和委屈咽下去。

总是这样，Master总是有好多秘密，他说过会毫无保留的爱我，但却什么都不肯告诉我。

这根本不是爱。Obiwan的眼睛里慢慢溢出了忧愁的颜色，他愤怒的目光逐渐变得失望而难过。

Master在欺骗我。我永远也没有机会靠近他。

Obiwan站在科洛桑的停机坪上，在一天前，他短暂的失去了一段时间与Anakin的信息。只是去纳布送Amidala议员而已。

他仰头看着科洛桑空中密布的飞行器，心中暗自有种不好的感觉。克隆人战争刚刚开始，更加黑暗伤感的未来在等待着他们，没有知道究竟有什么会发生，而原力中那些黑暗邪恶的力量在扩大，干扰着Jedi的感应。

但他知道自己还有一丝别样的担心——一丝对Anakin和Padme的担心。

Obiwan不知道，自己能做什么。也不知道留在Jedi武士团对Anakin来说，究竟是不是正确的。

有那么一霎那，虽然很短暂，可是他还是感受到了那种不符合Jedi原则的自私和阴暗。

他希望Anakin，能留在自己身边。

这是错误的，Obiwan皱起眉，看着那架破旧的货船慢慢降落。

Anakin应该在上面，但他好像又不太确定，太不一样了。

飞船的起落架放下来，他年轻高大的学徒大步走下来，那件麻袋一样的平民外套，让他本就宽厚的身躯显得更加充满震慑力。他似乎褪去了毛躁轻狂的气息，面色疲惫，脚步沉重。

在他没有注意到的时候，这个年轻的男孩已经出落的如此成熟稳重，Obiwan有点欣慰，又有点心酸。

“Anakin，你的眼睛？”

“一点小伤。”Anakin抬手触摸了一下眼角，“已经没事了。”他的嗓音有些沙哑，似乎很久没有说话一样低沉。

Obiwan只觉得难过，年轻的学徒又受了伤，在他不在的场合。他还想问新的手臂感觉如何，可是Anakin的眼睛直勾勾的盯着他，那是一种绝不会有人想见到的神情。

愤怒，怨恨，指责，如同狂风暴雨般呼啸在他的眼睛里，Anakin的腮帮紧绷，蓝色的眼睛暗淡发红。这让Obiwan惊讶，他不知道短短的时间里，Anakin究竟发生了什么，为什么会有这样阴森诡异的目光，和这样强烈冲动的感情。

“Anakin。”他有些慌乱，但依旧板起脸，习惯性的想要呵斥自己的徒弟。

可是Anakin突然扑过来，在他有所反应之前抱住了他，那双结实坚硬的手臂越来越用力，像是要把他的骨骼全部揉碎在自己的怀抱里。

“Obiwan，我好想你。”

Obiwan没有挣扎，任凭自己的学徒在停机坪上这样过度亲密的拥抱自己，超乎礼貌，超乎界限，带着那种他为之深深担忧的依恋。

他意识到Anakin那种错误的称呼，但却放下了关于尊师重道的老生常谈，因为目前似乎还有更重要的问题要解决。

原力，纽带，全部消失了。

他突然发觉自己感应不到Anakin。

一种难以言述的失落和恐惧席卷而来，Obiwan轻轻拍了拍靠在肩膀上的脑袋。

“究竟发生了什么，Anakin。”他柔声说道，“你感觉到原力那种波动了嘛？”

Anakin猛的推开了他，眯起眼睛看着Obiwan身后那些Jedi大师缓缓靠近，他冷笑起来，那种阴森危险的气息让Obiwan感到惊讶。

“Anakin！”

熟悉的呵斥，无脑的服从和偏心，Obiwan极度控制欲的命令，让Vader的愤怒一瞬间被点燃，可只是一瞬间，那只温柔的手按住了他的肩膀。

“别担心，”Obiwan低声安慰，感觉到Anakin的放松，他的目光也变得温和，甚至带着一种低伏的哀求看着那学徒双低垂晦暗的眼睛。“我们会一起把这件事搞清楚。”


	2. Wrong choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为大纲be，剧情又长，所以写的非常缓慢。

Anakin闭上眼，释放自己的原力向外延伸，让细小的触手感应着Obiwan的气息。

事有古怪，他无法在原力中感应到Obiwan的存在，甚至没有一丝残留的痕迹。

Obiwan究竟在做什么？

在自己需要帮助的时候，竟然无法呼唤到他。这让Anakin十分不满。

但很快，他感觉到难以言喻的不安。袭来的，还有挥之不去恐惧。

那种怀疑蔓延出裂痕，顺着他伸出的原力破碎，如同脆弱的冰面，发出带着疼痛的响声。

如果是Obiwan故意竖起了屏障，如果他已经得知纳布的事情而心升厌恶，如果纽带已经被他掐断。

这样的想法如同缠绕在颈间的枷锁，跟随着他的思绪。无论再如何冷静的寻找任何其他原因，忧虑，始终在折磨他的意志，总也无法摆脱。

这样拙略的谎言，对武士团的背叛，Obiwan为此感到失望——

不，这绝不可能。

Anakin猛的睁眼，用尽意志将困扰自己的枷锁扭断。

Obiwan绝不可能知道这件事！也绝不可以知道！

没有外援的支持，只能依靠自己来逃脱这里。Anakin几乎迫不及待的跳起来，仔细检查加固过的仓库门，希望能将自己的注意力集中在对机械零件的研究上。

从控制阀到激光屏都被改造过，这种他从未见过的样式，似乎是为了防御某种特殊的敌人而专门设计——便于外部控制者操作，又不会让进来的人轻易逃脱。Anakin有些疑惑，为什么一个普通的仓库，需要用这样的技术加固。

但对于他来说，破解起来实在轻而易举。Anakin眉头渐渐舒展，他的手灵巧的拆着电线，得意的轻笑，将手里半拆的能量发射器突然按碎。

出乎意料的，没有任何反应。

这样愚蠢的失败让年轻的学徒感到恼火，他急剧报复性的想要伸手，将整个控制板砸碎。

牢门外忽然传来细小的声音，一种混合了咀嚼的哭泣。

不知为什么，让他想起了Obiwan。

冷静，Anakin。

你需要平和的感应原力的指引。

令人尴尬的沉默，即使隔着光年也能感觉到虚伪的隐瞒和互相回避。

暗室内，窗外的光线不足照亮整张面孔。

被割裂的光影交错间，只能看到一个薄须覆盖的下颚，Obiwan轻轻咳了一声，打破了这种沉默。

“审判马上就会开始。”他尽量让自己的声音温和一些，无论实际上那些迷惑让他心中多么焦急。

“如果你真的想帮他，就请告诉我到底发生了什么。”

“没有发生奇怪的事情。Ani离开的时候没有任何异样。”

全息影像对面，Padme端正而僵硬的坐在椅子上，努力回忆每一次面临艰险而敏感的政治谈判那种从容。虽然她很难做到。

这是她的生活，她和Ani真实而激烈的感情，如何能够那么平静冷漠的跟Obiwan说起。

“Padme”严厉的口吻，似乎带着一些疲惫的指责。

Padme抬起头，毫无畏惧的回视着他。实际上完全隐藏在黑暗中的双眼，让她无法感知Obiwan的情绪。

“这件事情非常严重，”他停顿了一下，脑后卷曲的金色发尾轻轻抖动，“如果——Anakin很可能会因此受到终身监禁。”

那双棕色的眸子长大，Padme十分惊讶的看着他。她不是没有想过结婚的事情被武士团发现之后，两人将面临怎样的讥讽和轻蔑。她将因丑闻失去议员的席位，而Anakin也将被逐出武士团。可她并不知道下场竟然会如此严重。

“不会的……，这不是真的。”Padme犹豫了，她握紧膝上的手指，在对Anakin的忠诚和信任间挣扎。

Obiwan看着不停波动的蓝色影子。心里百般震动。酸楚，苦涩，一些谈不上是坏的，但却让他悲伤的想法涌现出来。

Anakin跟她，很可能已经发生了什么。

而他，没有跟自己透露过一点。

也许也从来没有想过。

可如果，这真的让Anakin快乐。如果离开，组建自己的家庭，寻求他一直压抑的感情和渴望，对他来说是更好的选择。

在一瞬间，尽管十分短暂。

那种被忽略的，或者可能是自己刻意遗忘的感觉，让他的眼眶有些酸涩。

“他需要你的帮助。”Padme抬起头，低声哀求，“Obiwan，他需要你。”

Obiwan关上全息仪，从阴影里走出，刺眼的光茫在他的发上变得柔和，顺着金棕色发卷流动，将不应属于Jedi的情绪完全带走。

他深吸口气，抬起头，恢复了Jedi武士的从容淡然，大步向会议室走去。

年轻的Sith趴在窗户上，啃食着硬梆梆的压缩饼干。

他撅着嘴，气鼓鼓的瞪着外面的人，愤恨的用力咬了下去。

不能违抗Master的命令，不能再犯错。可当他看到Master拥抱别人，又被那些奇怪模样的人带走，Obiwan不免还是觉得又委屈又难过。

Master到底还是抛下了我。

因为没有别人在场，少年放任自己的眼泪掉落，他哭的越来越伤心，视线都被水雾模糊了。

他说过最爱我，永远忠诚于我，却又什么都不肯说，什么都不告诉我。

明明是世上最亲密的两个人，明明他应该是最信任我的。

两个人相依为命，在宇宙里流浪了这样久，Master却从来都没有让我见过他的脸。直到今天，直到他说要去见一个人。

Obiwan不太明白这种奇怪的感情，他总有种被欺骗被抛弃的绝望和难过。不论两个人抱的多紧，说过的誓言多坚定。深夜里，盯着自己的眼睛，偷偷亲吻脸颊的嘴唇，透过他的身体，始终看着另一个人。

说不定，就是刚刚那个长胡子的小老头。

眼泪顺着白皙的小脸留下来，Obiwan一边大哭，却也不想停下吃饼干，抽抽啼啼的红唇上沾满了碎渣，弄脏了走廊的地毯。

不好吃，又硬又没味。

说不定Master会去跟群陌生人去吃晚饭，留下他一个人在这里啃饼干。

他根本就是骗我。

又说不定，这是对自己打碎了东西的惩罚。

Obiwan揉揉鼻子，哭的更加凄惨。

他跌跌撞撞的走向仓库，想找一些好吃一点的食物。

Anakin透过牢房的窗口，不耐烦的看着他。一个戏弄了他的小混蛋，休想在这里骗取任何一点同情。

他讥讽道，“不需要哭泣，这个星球上得不到我青睐的少男少女很多。”

听到有人说话，Obiwan匆忙用衣袖揉了揉眼睛，他抬起头立刻反驳道。

“胡说八道。”

“你究竟是什么人？”跟Obiwan一样的声音，让Anakin有些恼火，虽然不知道对方的身份。但假借Obiwan的模样来骗人，总使人感到难以言喻的愤怒。

“一个囚徒，不需要知道那么多。”语气凶的狠，可是红肿的眼睛和鼻尖让他看上去像是撞在门上的兔子一样绵软。

“让我猜一猜，”Anakin毫不介意激怒他，“已经到了科洛桑却让你留下来看守我，想必这个团队的计划里，你也没那么重要。”

Obiwan有点生气，更多的是被他勾起了心中的难过。他有些呆怔的看着Anakin的脸。

这就是Master的模样，他的眼睛，他的眉毛，他笑起来的时候，是不是也这样狡猾邪恶。

“你在试图操纵我？！”Obiwan突然问道，他像从梦中惊醒一般，惊讶的叫起来。 “你是什么人？”

很少有这样的失败，但Anakin也并没有掩饰，他太急于知道这个年轻人是谁，究竟跟Obiwan存在什么样的关系，也许就是这个怪人的出现影响了他与Master之间的感应。

“你说这里是科洛桑？”Obiwan并没有继续追问，他低声呢喃，仔细的脑海搜寻这个星球的名字。好像很熟悉，但却说不出究竟是为什么。

两个人各怀心思的人，陷入了充满猜忌的沉默。即使并不清楚对方的真实身份，但可以确定的是，他跟自己最亲密的人，有着极为密切的联系。

Obiwan仔细打量着年轻气盛的Jedi学徒，突然，被一个惊人的想法击中，蓝色的眸子里恐慌一闪而过。

“我跟你的Master，长得很像吗？”

Anakin皱起眉，不知道应该如何回答，他握着窗栏的手用力到青筋跳动。

两人交错紧张的目光，被一声沉闷的声响打断。

Obiwan下意识的打开光剑护在身前。

一束蓝色的等离子体。

属于Obiwan的光剑。

Anakin忍不住大喊道，“Obiwan！”

Vader站在圆形会议室中央，鄙夷的俯视着正襟危坐的大师们。回到熟悉的地方，那些在他的宇宙里早已消失的Jedi大师们又出现了。

不论多少次，他依然为那些虚伪傲慢的面孔感到悲哀，精心维护虚假的繁荣，用血淋淋谎言掩盖的腐朽，即使手脚都被捆绑住，他依然感觉到真实的自由和意志的碾压。他们在害怕，如同以前一样，躲在傲慢自大的脸谱后瑟瑟发抖，时刻担忧着被人揭破真相，暴露他们对权利的渴望和野心。

在场或是全息参会的大师，都能感觉到压抑可怕的气氛。

年轻的Anakin完全变了个人，即使现在他的原力恢复了平静和光明，但所有人都在担忧，是否他心中的恐惧和黑暗，已经取得了压倒性的胜利。

“Skywalker，你的汇报结束了吗？”Windu沉着嗓音说道，在暗示也在做最后的提醒。

“是的。”Vader简短的回答道，他冰冷的眼神让Windu眉头一紧。

“在送Amidala议员的回程中，没有任何意外发生？”

“是的。”

Yoda跟身边的人交换了一下目光，示意性的点点头。

“我们感觉到了原力不寻常的波动。”Windu继续说道。

出乎意料，Vader点了点头， “我也有所感觉，Master。”

“感觉？什么样的？”Yoda问道。

“黑暗面的原力，瞬间穿过宇宙。”Vader颇有兴趣盯着它的眼睛，在脑海里仔细的打量，这是他剑下为数不多的漏网之鱼。

“你感觉是从哪里发出的？”

Vader压抑住自己不耐烦的轻蔑，用抬起的眼睛回望着提问的大师。

“很抱歉，我并没有把握住那种一闪而过的感觉。”见到Obiwan推门，悄悄走进来。Vader的口吻变得柔和谦卑了一些，他盯着Obiwan略带忧郁的身影，出于本能的又想要装出恭敬的学徒模样。

也许，Master就会开心。

在战争还未让他疲惫，还没有磨灭他的幽默和略带感情的本性。

Yoda顺着他的目光，看到了Obiwan。两人互相点头致意。

“嗯，”他略沉吟了一下，伸出手指比划“是你，年轻的学徒。我们都感觉到。”

Obiwan的嘴微微张开对着Vader摇头。他想说什么，可话到嘴边又马上收了回去。

“这是不可能的。”Vader立刻说道，“我从来没有学习过黑暗的原力。”

“有时候原力并不仅仅来自于学习。”这位大师的发言得到了很多人的赞同，Obiwan有些紧张委员会这样倾斜的反应。

“吉奥诺西斯的战争可能对任何Jedi的内心造成伤害。受到外界强烈刺激的情况下，我们的思想总会不由自主的转变。”

“我曾经历过很多残酷的战斗。”Vader回答道，“但那从未对产生任何影响，即使是——”他看到Obiwan略带哀求的目光，没有继续再继续说下去。

实际上，在后来的提问中，他也只是十分简短的回答是或者不是。

直到这种漫长却毫无营养的审判结束，Anakin顺从的态度让精神紧绷的Obiwan松了口气。他生怕自己冲动的学徒由于过度紧张，而惹出什么不必要的麻烦。

“只是暂时的收押。不会有什么问题。”他轻轻拍了一下Vader的肩膀，为年轻学徒这种突然的成熟表现感到欣慰。“保持冷静，Anakin。这只是个奇怪的误会，委员会一定会搞清楚发生了什么。他们这样做也是为了保护你。”

那双蓝色的眼睛只是看着他，Anakin没有说话，没有喋喋不休地辩解，安静却无比热烈地目光一眨不眨的盯着他的脸。

这样的怪异，让Obiwan感到害怕，他倒宁愿Anakin大吵大闹的抱怨，或是失去理智的怒吼要委员会还他的清白。

“相信我。会调查清楚这件事。”他犹豫了，在直白热切的注视下感到恐惧。

这不像Anakin的作风，又或者，他从来没有真正明白Anakin想做什么。

可他从来不说，自己又怎么猜的透。

“你怎么想？”Windu站在走廊尽头，看着受到拘押的Anakin被带向牢房。

Obiwan的眼睛跟着他的身影，一直到Anakin消失在拐角处。他叹了口气，努力平复自己混乱的情绪，找回原力的平静和安宁，“我感觉不到他。实际上，从原力的波动后，我就再也没有在原力中感觉到Anakin的存在。”

“造成了不同的影响。这次波动。”Yoda意味深长的说道。“是好是坏，很难预料。”

Obiwan点点头，“我相信Anakin，那种异常很可能只是混乱后的错觉。”

Windu撇了他一眼，说道“我也相信年轻的Skywalker，但在确定之前我们不能轻易冒险。”

“请允许我继续调查这件事。”Obiwan说道，这个建议获得了两位大师的认可。

“要千万倍小心，战争。”Yoda的语气非常沉重，他拄着拐杖，悲伤的叹气，摇摇晃晃的离开。

当整个共和国被卷入克隆人战争的危险时刻。这样的调查，更加难以进行，更何况，Obiwan知道，他很快就会被授予军衔，参加战斗。

但他还在为另外一件事忧心。

年轻的学徒和Padme之间不可告人的感情。Anakin，究竟能不能如愿以偿，顺利离开武士团，开始平凡而简单的生活。

他没有陷在这种苦恼中很久。突然的一阵刺痛滑过肩膀，Obiwan下意识的抬手。

什么都没有发生。

可那种痛楚在肌肤上留下了深深的记忆，如此真实。

甚至可以听到，自己短促的呻吟。

——————————TBC————————————  
缓慢的更新


	3. Chapter 3

夜色中，科洛桑繁华的灯光闪动，如同不停歇的闪光灯，晃的人头痛。

风声，在耳边尖锐的鸣叫，他们在坠落，频繁的高能光束在身边一闪而过。

“必须搭上那辆车！”Obiwan在他怀里虚弱说道。

Anakin本能的皱起眉，对这样过于唠叨的多余提醒感到厌烦。他无心等待下方即将到达落脚点的飞艇，直接向下摊开手掌，送出一股巨大的力量，将自己拉到了高速行驶的飞艇棚顶，以足够的速度保持在车顶上，重新找回平衡，短暂的喘息。

然后他的机械手臂抓紧了车顶的货架横杆，跳到车门边一只脚紧紧地顶住玻璃，用力踢下去。

突然被陌生人撞入窗户，吓呆了的司机爆发出尖叫。

“很抱歉。”Anakin将怀里受伤的人放在后座上，很不好意思的笑了一下。

突然，原力在提醒他，后方的危险还在继续。

“呀！”司机突然大叫起来，往后一看，只见两架简易的小型战斗机调整目标跟随而来，正向着他们急速飞来。

Anakin匆忙将袍子拽下来，盖在Obiwan身上。他大叫抱歉，从司机手里抢夺过操作杆，抓着他的衣领，将人跟自己的位置掉个按在了副驾驶座位上。

身后的战斗机开始猛攻，Anakin发疯似的摇动操作杆，在拥挤的车流中横冲直撞。

在司机的尖叫中，Anakin努力躲避着炮火，他尽力分辨方向却不知道自己要逃向何处。他现在距离圣殿多远？Obiwan为什么会变成一个年轻的孩子？这些追捕他们的警卫，为何敢不经Jedi委员会的许可直接对他们开火？

没等他把这些弄清楚，身后的人慢慢坐了起来。经过简单的处理，Obiwan脖子上的血已经止住了，他晕晕乎乎的爬起来，小声问道“我们在哪里？”

“出租车。”Anakin回答道，他的口吻尽量轻松了一些。

可Obiwan似乎很惊讶，他急忙爬起来，打量着窗外变化的灯光浮影。

“我已经离开了飞船？！”

“留在那里他们会把你打成筛子。”Anakin耸耸肩，斜眼看了一下已经无法嚎叫的可怜司机。

“不，马上带我回去！Master会找不到我的！”Obiwan大叫道，他感觉到一种莫名的不安。从有记忆开始，第一次离Master这样遥远，完全失去对彼此的感知，让他无比恐慌。更不要说，身边还有个Jedi，一个令人讨厌的原力狂热分子。

飞船迅速往下俯冲，离开了科洛桑呼啸如同流星般的车流，穿过一幢幢大楼，一头扎入到阴暗的下层区域中。

一串绚丽的光弹追随在他们身后，在夜色中绽放，爆炸，燃烧般坠落。

Anakin敏捷的躲闪和旋转，让本就失血的少年觉得头晕。但Obiwan不得不赞叹Jedi学徒如此了不起驾驶技术，一连串灵活的躲避竟然让他们在这架普通的飞艇里躲过了密集的光弹攻击。在他的印象中，只有Master才能完成这样的壮举，或者，他有种不太明朗的意识，Anakin运用他的原力使光弹偏离了进攻的轨迹。

“Master？”Anakin飞快的回头瞥了他一眼，“你的Master？”

Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，完全想不通这里面的事情。他才刚刚来到这里，为什么那些穿着蓝色长袍的人突然攻击自己？难道是Master做了什么事情？还是科洛桑的人要抓住他来威胁Master？

少年隐约感觉到，这应该跟那个长得很像自己的人有关，他总觉得脑海里有什么东西就要浮现，可却总也抓不住根基。Obiwan焦急地环顾四周，灯光渐渐稀疏，越来越昏暗的地下，没有明亮的露台，没有宽阔的站台，破旧简陋的建筑物却提供了良好的隐蔽场所。

Anakin脸上露出一点得意的微笑。

“在这里，他们绝不会抓住我们。那些家伙一生也未必来过这里，”他松口气，惬意往后仰了仰将后背完全贴在椅背上。

“Master，我想你需要解释一下，为什么会惹到他们。”Anakin故作轻松的聊侃道，“我走之后你参与了什么针对议员的谋杀吗？”

话是这样说，可想到Obiwan此时可能失去了记忆，他还是忍不住关心的目光向后看去。

“我以为这是科洛桑独特的欢迎仪式。”Obiwan毫不示弱的还击，他冷漠的回望着Anakin，干巴巴的说道。

当在破旧的建筑中穿梭时，好几次差点撞到残垣，Obiwan低呼了一声，发出一点点赞叹。

“嘿，放松！Master，我知道你不喜欢飞行。但暂时要忍耐一下。”

他边说着，突然从座位上起身，爬到后座上Obiwan身边，将早已目瞪口呆的司机拽回了驾驶座上。飞船在两栋破旧的大楼间突然被拉起来，抬起车头，向上直冲。

Obiwan有种预感，他知道Anakin准备做什么。就好像两人已经配合过无数次那样，下意识的抬手抱住了他的脖子。所以的话堵回嗓子里，又吞回肚中。他们在疾驰时空的飞艇后座上凝视着对方的眼睛，呼啸的风中，从容不迫的配合。

“准备好了吗，Master？”Anakin狡黠地笑了。

“你应该减速，”Obiwan下意识的回答令年轻的学徒发笑。

Anakin 并没有理会他。当车子突然转弯，穿过废弃的高架轨道时，Anakin突然抓住车门的边缘，抱住Obiwan的腰跳出高速行驶的飞艇。他们撞在坚硬的铁轨上，左摆右转，翻过硌人的碎石，终于在一阵扬灰后停在了只剩围墙的站台边。

翻滚的烟尘里，Obiwan看到一连串细小的灯光跟随着飞艇疾驰而过。安静的贴在大楼侧墙上滑行向上。

“已经摆脱他们了，”Anakin夸口道。“Master，我又救了你一次。”

Obiwan很想反驳，不喜欢Anakin持续将自己误认作其他人，“我根本不需要你这种帮助，”他冷冰冰的说道，挥开了Anakin伸过来的手，自己从地上爬起来。

“到底发生了什么？Master。”Anakin问道，他不喜欢Obiwan这样的拒绝，就好像他真的不认识自己。

“我根本不是你的Master。”Obiwan怒气冲冲的回答，“发生了什么？！事情就是你把我从飞船里挟持到这！”

“对不起，Master，”Anakin的回答毫无诚意，他低头在黑暗中仔细检查着周围的环境，对目前的处境有了一些大概的认知。“我应该让你留在那里，被这些三流的护卫队抓住。”

“那是我自己的事，”Obiwan坚持道。这样单独的相处，让他无比恐慌，少年只想着要赶快回去，回到Master身边。

“到底发生了什么Master？你为什么会变成这个样子！从昨天开始，我在原力中完全感应不到你！”Anakin再问这句话的时候，带着一些怒气，他不喜欢Obiwan对自己有任何隐瞒。就像现在这样，不肯说，也不肯让他感受到纽带里的情绪，那种对Obiwan厌恶自己的隐忧和恐惧在安静的空气里翻腾，让他的胃痉挛的难受。两个人难得的独处，却弥漫着这样尴尬刻意的紧张。

“我不知道。”

Obiwan确实不知道，他咬紧牙仰头瞪大了眼睛看着Anakin，精致的锁骨轻轻起伏，压制着胸腔里的躁动和委屈，那是他极力掩盖的不安。

“在飞船上，那个叫你的人是谁？”Anakin步步紧逼，他走向前，让娇小的少年笼罩在更深的阴影里。

那双淡蓝色的眼睛里，少见的盈满了雾气，看的Anakin有些心虚，气势也渐渐弱了下来。他别看眼睛，不敢再去看少年倔强哀怨的神情，一些不那么美妙的燥热从身体下传上来。

这让年轻的学徒想起了刚刚见面的情景，如果Obiwan扑在他身上再来一下，很难说自己会不会抵抗。他暗骂了一句，深吸口气，让自己微红的脸颊，在黑暗里慢慢冷却。

“好吧。Master。”他叹了口气，“看来你可能已经不记得了，”

Obiwan愣了一下，惊讶的看着他，很奇怪他怎么知道自己丧失了记忆的事情。

“你也忘记了自己还是Jedi的事情吗？”

Obiwan摇头，十分肯定的说，“我不是Jedi。”

“那你的Master呢？Qui-Gon大师——“

“我不认识什么Qui-Gon大师。”话是这样说，可Obiwan知道自己听说过这个名字。

Anakin皱起眉看着他，“那你的Master是什么人？”

Obiwan抬起头，用怪异的目光打量着他，突然问道。

“你有兄弟，或是叔伯吗？”

Anakin挑起眉，有些意外却又非常无奈的看着他。显然觉得Obiwan已经因为不知名的原因陷入精神失常。

“看来我们必须马上回去。Master，你现在问题很严重。”

“我同意，”Obiwan愤愤的说道，觉得这个像极了Master的年轻人简直愚蠢又唠叨，冲动，浮躁，根本不像Master那样稳重冷静。

他们正相视僵持的沉默，两辆开启了探照灯的飞艇忽然从大楼后面转出来，来回的在黑暗中扫视，寻找着目标。

“好吧，”Anakin有点被激怒了。“那我们就回去。”

他等待着Obiwan的回应，可走了几步却并不见人跟上。

来不及叫出声，一梭光弹突然如雨点般喷向这边，周围不间断的爆炸和倒塌的支柱使Anakin站不稳前后晃动。他猛的回身，黑暗中，略显浅色的身影无力的趴在地上。

“Master？！——“他急忙跑过去，伸手用原力推开Obiwan身上的混凝土块，将倒在地上的人架起来拖到墙后，暂时躲避的扫射。

废旧的高架桥，在密集的炮火下破碎，倒塌，Anakin搂着他穿过烟火和碎石，跌跌撞撞的向着一边的大楼奔跑。成块的巨石倒塌下来，堵住了他们的去路，Anakin不得不蹲下来，将昏迷的人抱在怀里，用身体为他遮挡掉落的杂物。

巨大的扬尘让他咳嗦，Anakin挥舞着光剑，劈开挡在身前的障碍，胡乱的左右冲撞，硬是打开一条道路。

身后的战斗机还在扫射。但声音已经越来越远，Anakin关上光剑，靠在倒塌的柱子后喘息。

听到身上的人呢喃，Anakin立刻将耳朵凑过去。

“……我，不是你的Master……”

怀里的小脑袋，由于疼痛，冷汗夹杂着灰尘，簌簌滑落。浓密的睫毛微微颤动，绒毛般柔软的眉眼，带着初生幼兽的脆弱与澄澈，他很虚弱却非常认真。

Anakin苦笑了一下，他不想再争辩什么，只是安静抱着Obiwan等待着那些炮声的远离。

这样混乱危险的时刻，Anakin却觉得无比珍贵快乐，他将下巴抵在Obwian的头顶轻轻磨蹭，感受着柔软顺滑的触觉贴着自己的肌肤。闭上眼，就好像回到了小时候，当Obiwan还愿意流露出一点不属于Jedi的感情和温柔。

这让他心里生出一些不合时宜的厌烦，好像自己的一切错误和不安，都是Obiwan造成的。

如果不是Obiwan，他就不会留在武士团，也不会来不及挽救母亲的生命，也不会遇到Padme，还冒着极大的风险，开始这段苦涩又甜美的婚姻。

而现在，Obiwan又不知道搞出了什么乱子，返老还童，丧失记忆，被议会的警卫追捕。恐怕现在，帮他逃离的自己也已经上了黑名单。

都是他的错，都是Obiwan造成的。Anakin的情绪越来越强烈，胸腔里的不满和抱怨激增，如同盘旋不去的噩梦，呼啸不止。

一团糟。

Anakin沉着脸，面色阴冷，却将怀里的人越搂越紧。他将侧脸小心的贴在Obiwan受伤的肩窝上，感受着他柔软的呼吸，和一点点穿透了薄衫的体温。

在这样恶劣的现实环境中。奇臭无比，混乱不堪的碎石围绕里。他不安的心慢慢恢复平静，很快不去想那些苦恼又棘手的事。

而是让自己，闭上眼睛，放纵在这样不同寻常的亲近和温暖中。

注重当下。他在心里，用Master过去的教导自我辩解。

关注正在发生的事。

沿着圣殿高大的走廊，来人步履匆忙，他步伐的沉重甚至在原力中都能感应到。

Obiwan惊讶的回头，看见Windu向他走来。

“来会议室。”

“发生了什么？”Obiwan急忙低声问道。

“Palpatine提出要单独会见Anakin。”

Obiwan吓了一跳，显然也没想到会是这样的事情。 “委员会同意了吗？”

“你知道现在的情况。”Windu皱起眉，阴沉着脸说道，“没有充足的证据认为Anakin坠入了黑暗面。我们实际上不能算是将他关押。也没有理由拒绝Palpatine。”

“难道我们不能想办法拒绝？”

Windu推开了会议室的门，三四位大师坐在那里向他点头。

“马上见Anakin，你必须。”Yoda大师直切正题。

“利用你对他的影响。防止他泄漏任何事情。”

Obiwan有些不解，他忍不住皱起眉，疑惑的问道“议长究竟是什么意图？”

“不论他在想什么，在这样的时候都是很不正常的。”Windu说道，其他大师纷纷点头。

“嗯，年轻的Skywalker身上的异常，他会察觉到。不能让这件事宣扬。”

Obiwan的眉头皱的更深，实际上，他到并不担心，毕竟结了婚的Anakin应该很快就会申请离开武士团。

“我恐怕Anakin会拒绝对议长隐瞒。”他说道，“这很可能只是一次私人的慰问，毕竟他们的关系非同寻常。对Anakin来说，他是个很值得尊敬的长辈。”

“如果在以前，我们并不会在意。”Windu提醒他“现在的情况非常微妙，我们必须对他的任何活动十万分小心。”

“Palpatine议长可能对我们不利？”Obiwan惊讶道。

Yoda摇头，“敏感，我们不得不。可能太过小心，也不说不定。”

“Sith已经为我们带来了最可悲的阴影，”

“都是他们希望见到的。猜忌，背叛，互相怀疑。”Yoda的声音无比沉重。

“Palaptine恐怕已经知道Sith尊主的事情，”Windu说道，”一旦这件事情在共和国的议会传开，会对我们很不利。“

“Sith的阴谋，也许这是。分裂议会对我们的信任。”

“这场战争才刚刚开始。”Windu坚定的说道，“我们必须维持互相之间的关系。”

“嗯……”Yoda点点头。

他的声音里有种出于无奈的妥协，Obiwan清楚地感觉到了。这让Obiwan想起Anakin进入绝地武士时的艰难情景。Yoda大师曾在年轻的孩子身上看出的潜在危险。

就纯粹的原力而言，在此之前，他们从未碰见过如此强大的力敏者。然而对于成为Jedi武士来说，Anakin的感情和经历让他变得格外危险，充满变数。

可是在一次次的任务中，甚至在刚刚结束的吉奥诺西斯战役里，Anakin证实了自己的能力和决心，如果他愿意继续留下来，那必将会成为一个英勇正直的Jedi大师，完成从未有人达到过的伟业。可是，Obiwan忍不住叹息，强忍下自己不安的情绪，点点头。

“确保他无所纰漏。”

“我相信Anakin，”Obiwan说道，恭敬的退出会议室，疲惫的按了按额头，走向Anakin的房间。

Vader坐在自己的房间里，用鞋尖拨弄散落在地上的零件，他总不会好好收拾，总是要等到Obiwan不耐烦的唠叨，才肯撅着嘴不满的将地上的东西堆到桌上去。

现在，他只是觉得好笑，难得露出一点柔和的表情。

多少次，他站在桌边，因为无法平复的情绪，而让自己沉浸在修理中，沉默认真的摆弄扳手，消磨时光。

又有多少次，为了能让Obiwan开心，他费尽心血，故作轻松的改造他们的机械。

那些细小的，零散的记忆，回放在脑海里。Obiwan站在床边，絮絮叨叨的抱怨着卡住的齿轮，或是低着头，一声不吭的接受自己无名的怒火。Vader很难想起这些事情是如何发生，只是那些历历在目的片段，两人曾经亲密无间的见证，如此琐碎平淡，却又挥之不去。

他的手指抚摸过自己的床单，打开藏在床头下的抽屉，很多已经离开许久的杂物，一旦出现，就立刻熟悉的好像刚刚从手中放下。

从少年时起，珍藏的画报，用过的数据板，曾经练习用的木剑，这里还放着他的第一根学徒辫。Vader笑起来，轻轻的捏起依然柔软的发辫，这是Obiwan给他的第一个礼物。

“没想到，你还留着。”

Obiwan故作轻快的说道，他歪歪头，强压心里的紧张和担忧，让原力缓缓流过，带走他的一切私人情感。

“只有你，才总是那么轻易就放手。”Vader合上抽屉，慢慢回头，在这个时空里第一次跟Obiwan单独相处。

他依然是过去那种从容不迫的模样，稳重，淡然，是模范Jedi的榜样。

淡蓝色的眼睛又是那样的美丽，优雅，直到最后也带着令人倾倒的绝望。

“委员会很快会解除对你的禁闭。”Obiwan轻声说道，希望这个消息能让年轻的学徒感到开心，但Anakin看上去并没有任何反应。

“他们会让我参与调查吗？”

“Anakin！”Obiwan严厉的呵斥道。

与他的预期相反，年轻人并没有露出不耐烦的表情，他只是耸耸肩，又低头摸索起自己修理了一半的电路板，好像那才是现在最重要的事。

“我会亲自去调查这件事。相信我，会尽快给委员会答复。”

Obiwan竟然觉得有些伤感，天知道就在一个月前，Anakin要是能有这样的反应他会多么欣慰。而现在，这样的平静只会让他觉得莫名的失落。

“只要证明你的清白——”

“Master，我以为你有更重要的事。”Vader打断了他。

Obiwan看着他的徒弟，发现他已经站起来，走到自己面前。不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得从纳布回来的人成长了许多，在这短短的时间内，变成了另外一个人。一个不再需要他帮助和指引的男人。

他暗自心想，不知是在吉奥诺西斯的事情，还是跟Padme结婚，让这个曾经固执鲁莽的少年变了模样。虽然不想承认，Obiwan回望这这双情绪复杂的眼睛，有些心酸的发现，Anakin似乎也不再像过去那样依赖自己。

很好。

Obiwan咽下喉咙里的苦涩，让大声虚伪的赞美掩盖他心里的难过。

他想说，你必须听我的话。可这句说惯了的教导到嘴边，却变得艰难，“你知道，我只是希望——“

“希望我听你的话。”Vader立刻补充道，有些好笑的看着Obiwan惊愕的模样。

“我会的，”在Obiwan发火前，他认真的说道。  
“我会好好表现，我答应你。”

Obiwan尴尬的点点头，装模作样的咳嗦了两下掩饰自己的笑容，不想面对徒弟过于直白关切的眼神。

“我总觉得你在敷衍我。”他故作轻松的说道。“但这没什么，Anakin，我只是希望你明白，什么都比不上你的快乐。我是说，不论你做什么样的选择，我都会为你骄傲，不论是作为Jedi服务共和国，还是结……”

他没有说完，Vader也不是完全确定自己理解了其中的含义。他耐心的站在那里等着Obiwan继续。

可是并没有，Obiwan再一次退缩了。

他还是本能的拒绝Anakin的决定，不是因为这违反了Jedi的原则，或是浪费了武士团的培养，仅仅是因为不想让Anakin离开自己。

不能说，也无法说出口。

“我不明白你的意思，Master。”Vader低头看着他，那熟悉的发丝轮廓，让Obiwan显得无比柔软温和。他从来也不像是那个威名远扬，英勇无畏的Jedi 大师，那个嫉恶如仇，英姿飒爽的General Kenobi。更像是传说中的神明，永远纯洁，光明，温暖人心。

这个在疾风湍流中始终保持着忠贞纯粹的灵魂，只有过刹那间的绝望。

而那一刻，曾属于他。

Obiwan垂着眼睛，抬高声说道“议长在等你，Anakin。不要透露任何与他无关的信息。”

听到学徒的嗤笑，他吃惊的抬起眼睛。

“你总是这样，Master。”Vader勾起嘴角，露出发自内心的愉快，这让他看上去又变回了那个可爱稚嫩的少年。

Obiwan稍稍松口气，还没等他说话。柔软的嘴唇忽然凑过来，贴在他的嘴上。

谈不上是亲吻，似乎只是不经意的触碰，很快便分离。

“Obiwan，我不再为爱你而感到羞耻。”他自负的语气，带着一些让人恐惧的阴冷。

Obiwan不知道是什么更令他惊讶，是Anakin身上转瞬即逝的黑暗气息，还是他突如其来的表白。

“你在说什么？！Anakin！”

这样的呵斥再也不让Vader害怕，他深情的望着自己曾热切深爱，依旧执着无法自拔的面孔，因为愤怒和羞耻而微微泛红。

他还活着，还能这样凶恨的怒斥自己荒唐，冲动，令人失望。这件事情本身已经让Vader激动的快要哭泣。

永远有那么多道理要讲，永远有那么多冠冕堂皇的指责。

但这才是Obiwan。

Vader低下头，将错愕的人按在怀里，感受着他狂乱有力的心跳。

“我知道，你也深爱着我。”

————————TBC————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 坑多了不愁，  
> 这可能是我第一个悲伤倾向的作品  
> 都是阿绳的错。


End file.
